Lessons
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [on hiatus] Raenef is naive and uneducated in many things. Eclipse now must take it upon himself to teach the young demon lord all of life's lessons. EclipseRaenefcentric drabbles
1. Lessons In Love

My second Demon Diary...thing...I'm not sure what to call it. It's not going to be a fic, but if anyone likes this, I might do a set of drabbles around lessons, like this chapter will be lessons in love, then I could do lessons in this, lessons in that, and so on. Well, read it through and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

A/N: I don't own it... but I _could _be lying. You never know. Even if you do, don't tell anyone else! That's all. Oh, right, and please excuse the OOCness!

Another A/N:...why am I always doing drabbles with Demon Diary? It's like I can't write a oneshot or fic for it? Maybe once I get done the ones I'm currently started, I'll think about a fic.. if I can come up with an original idea, that is. (yeah, right)

Edit: Fixed a mistake in the last paragraph where I put 'him' instead of 'in'. Also fixed the idiot contradiction in my A/Ns.

* * *

"Can't we learn something interesting for once?" Raenef complained, looking out the window as a songbird belted out its soothing melody.

"Master Raenef , these things are important." Eclipse chided, setting an old and musty book down. He had been lecturing his young master (once again) on the history of demon lords, since the boy seemed to not get it at all.

"Why do I need to learn about the ones that are dead? Shouldn't you be teaching me how to not become like them?" Well, that was a mistake to say.

"Perhaps if you were a bit _more _like them, you wouldn't have to sit through lecture after lecture." Eclipse half-snapped, sighing in annoyance. Raenef knew that Eclipse was protective, if nothing else, of his previous masters' memories and he had just crossed that line.

"You insignificant bug, how dare _you _correct _me_?!" the boy said in a loud and important voice, before shrinking back in his seat, looking to the ceiling, "That was what you told me to say, right?"

Eclipse sighed again, but looked away to avoid flinching. The blue-haired boy might have just been reciting a line, but he wasn't in the wrong, "You're right."

This was a shock. Olive green eyes blinked as he tilted his head, "I am?"

"Yes, I shouldn't have questioned you." It was his duty to instruct and serve the demon lord Raenef, not snap at him for making a mindless comment.

"Oh... well, it's alright, right? If you got upset, it's not your fault." Eclipse, to this day, was still baffled how his master could shrug off things so easily. It wasn't suited behavior for a demon lord at all, but somehow, it suited Raenef just fine.

"If you say so." Who was he to argue, after all? Shaking his head, he looked back down to his book, "Anyway, continuing on with your lesson..."

"That again?" The blue head slumped to the side, resting against the window frame, "Come on, Eclipse, it's a nice day out, let's do something fun."

"A demon lord's life isn't about fun, Master Raenef." Eclipse said, tiredly.

"So it's all about studying musty, old books and learning boring facts and history?" the demon lord wrinkled his nose at the thought, "If that's all it is, I don't want to be a demon lord."

"You don't have a choice, you're the only one that can carry on the name of Raenef." The elder boy reminded him. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his mind. He hadn't had to use such crude methods for quite some time, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed likely that it would be the only option.

Raenef, as oblivious as he was, still noticed the change in attitude of his teacher. He watched as Eclipse stood from his seat and strode over to the boy in a few steps. "Um, is something wrong, Eclipse?"

"Wrong? Not at all, my young master." The sudden change from annoyed to seductive was radical and alarmed Raenef only the slightest. The last word was nearly purred out as long fingers trailed down his smooth skin, "You wanted me to teach you something...fun, did you not? Well..."

The blue-haired boy gasped softly as his vessel's mouth closed in on his neck, placing warm kisses down it. "E-eclipse..." he muttered, placing a hand on the raven-tressed head.

"You wanted something interesting, didn't you?" the taller boy muttered, sucking slowly on the quickening pulse.

"Bu-but... this isn't what I meant..." A whimper escaped his throat as Eclipse's other hand found its way to his thigh.

The elder boy quirked an eyebrow, "Master Raenef, you should know I won't harm you."

Said boy shifted his position and clasped his hand around the advancing hand, "I know that...sorry, guess I'm just jumpy." A small smile was offered in apology, though it was timid; something Eclipse rarely saw his master be.

"Never been in a position like this before?" He wouldn't have been surprised with how happy and naive the boy acted.

"I have, that's why I'm jumpy." His voice came out in a whisper, but it wasn't ashamed, he simply sounded as if he weren't used to speaking about it.

A slight frown tugged at Eclipse's mouth. Someone had hurt his master? Such a sweet and happy boy? Something boiled up inside him, anger and disgust, but he kept his complacent facade for Raenef's sake. He turned his attention, instead of on whoever had done this, to the one it had been done to. He kissed the boy's cheek lightly and whispered, "Let me show you that you don't need to be afraid."

Green eyes looked up at him, watching his every move in what might be confused for childish wonder. He regarded Eclipse differently than he ever had before-- he wasn't just a teacher or a servant, he was someone Raenef could confide in, someone he could trust. Being a thief, he had built up a wall around him, never getting close to anyone despite acting friendly and trusting. Looking into the older demon's eyes, he felt his walls break down. Not for the first time in his life, but certainly for the first time in a while, Raenef felt a rush of emotion as he wrapped his arms around Eclipse's neck and pulled him down into one final kiss that would lead to so much more.

* * *

Okay...wow...I didn't plan for it to be this short or...well..end here. But I thought.. Raenef and Eclipse wouldn't screw...it just would never happen. It's less feasible than Kakashi nailing one of his students, which I'm totally against. Anyway, it's ending here, I guess it's fluff now instead of smut, but perhaps, if you like it enough, I'll do an AU fic/oneshot and have EclipseRaenef smut in there. As it is, if I'm to keep them in character, I don't see it happening. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Lessons In Life

I'm just about on a Demon Diary spree now... too bad I think this'll be the last thing for it I'll post tonight. Oh well, enjoy!

sailor ninfea: XD, thanks, glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

Chichi: Hm, a oneshot of what? EclipseRaenef smut? Sorry, I'm quite oblivious at odd times. Perhaps I will get around to something like that, though.. eventually. Thanks so much for reviewing!

HappyStickofTNT: I know.. but look, another chapter! XD, thanks for reviewing!

CillaAnn: Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Come on, Eclipse, it's a nice day outside. Can't we take a break from studying?" Raenef whined, pouting.

Eclipse rubbed his temples and sighed, "You've been asking me that every day this week," he pointed out, "You need to learn responsibility."

"And you need to learn how to have some fun," the green-eyed boy shot back, plopping back down in his seat and stretching out.

"You've been having enough fun for the both of us. You've barely gotten anything memorized."

"But it's _boring_." No matter how much Raenef pouted and whined, though, Eclipse wouldn't budge. He sighed, "_Fine_."

_"Finally," _the demon thought, looking back to his own book.

---

Three hours later, Raenef shut a musty, old book and looked up at his servant, "There, I read it all. Can I please go outside now?"

"Reading isn't everything," Eclipse reminded him, "You must _learn _the material before you can be done."

The blue-haired boy let his head fall to the table, "I give up."

The ancient demon sighed, "You can't give up. This information could save your life one day."

"I'd never get in situations like this, though," Raenef told him, flipping back through the pages, "I'd have to be surrounded by people that wanted to kill me for these things to be practical."

"You never know," his mentor pointed out, "It's best to be safe when dealing with your life. Things around here are unpredictable."

"But you'll always be there, right?" the innocent-looking demon asked, casting his gaze up to meet with the elder's, "So I'd never need to do things like this?"

Eclipse didn't answer at first, contemplating the best way to voice what he wanted to say. Finally, he just shook his head, "It's best to be safe."

Raenef frowned slightly, "So you won't," he concluded. Eclipse was about to say something more when his master smiled again, "Well, I guess I'll just have to enjoy you while you're here, then."

Those words could have been taken in so many ways, but from the boy they were coming from, there was only one way it could have been meant. Eclipse watched as Raenef looked back down to the pages and let an approving smile cover his lips for a brief moment. He knew the bluenette's innocence wouldn't last, but he would be sure to protect it with everything he had.

**Five years later:**

"Watch out!" Raenef shouted, jumping back from an advancing attack. A particularly skilled swordsmaster and what seemed his entire guild had stormed the palace and attacked the three inside. Erutis and Chris were holding back their fair share, but even with their efforts, the group was hardly doing well. Raenef racked his mind for things that might help-- the usual magic wasn't going to work against such a large number of people. Suddenly, an idea struck and he looked to his two friends, "Get out of here, alright? I've got things covered."

"You've got to be crazy!" Erutis exclaimed, deflecting a potentially-fatal blow.

"He _is _a demon lord," Chris reminded her, ducking a high-swinging blade and readying himself for another attack.

"Just trust me, it's something I learned from Eclipse a long time ago, so I'm sure it'll work." He was too occupied to see his two closest friends give each other a knowing glance. Ever since two years ago when Eclipse had been killed, neither of them dared to argue with the green-eyed demon lord on any matter concerning him.

"Come on," Erutis muttered to Chris, who glanced at Raenef one last time before nodding and following her to a safe distance away.

With his friends out of the way, Raenef gave a hard look to his opponents-- one he never would have given anyone before. He closed his eyes briefly, _"Thank you, Eclipse," _he thought, _"That was one of the most important lessons you ever taught me." _Without hesitation, he rushed toward an oncoming attacker, prepared for anything.

_**It's best to be safe when dealing with your life. Things are unpredictable around here.**_

* * *

I know, poor Eclipse is dead. But he'll be back in the next drabble! This one was rather short... alright, very short, but... they _are _drabbles, right? Maybe... XD, I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
